X: Solitaire of the Spider 2/Prototypes
The development didn't start on the same computer as it was finished on. Alpha 20150107-164716 marks the last prototype compiled on the computer the development started on. Alpha 20150115-002934 on were compiled on HP ProBook 6360b School Laptop kkrillepapa 59325. Technical Preview * 20141228-191030 ** 20141228-191030 (Unauthorized) * 20141228-225612 ** 20141228-225612 (Unauthorized) * 20141228-232438 ** revision 1 ** 20141228-232438 (Unauthorized) r0 ** 20141228-232438 (Unauthorized) r1 * Sub 20141228-225612 * 20141229-164649 (Technical Preview) - Technical Preview * 20141231-125348 (VANALKER Confidential) - New Year's Eve Release Alpha Preview * 20150101-021339 (Technical Release) - New Year's Day Release ** revision 1 ** revision 2 * 20150101-040339 (Technical Release) - New Year's Day Release * 20150101-132427 (Technical Release) - New Year's Day Release * 20150102-185502 (Technical Release, public/declassified.20150102-185502) * Alpha 20150102-191128 (Concept Release) * Alpha Sub 20150102-191128 (Experimental Release) * Alpha 20150103-015604 (Highly Confidential) ** revision 1 * Alpha 20150103-175112 (Alpha Preview) ** GDR1 Consumer Preview * Alpha 20150106-164430 (Consumer Release) * Alpha 20150106-173102 (Consumer Release) * Alpha 20150107-164716 (Consumer Release) * Alpha 20150115-002934 (Consumer Release) ** revision 1 ** revision 2 ** revision 3 * Alpha 20150115-182647 (Consumer Release) * Alpha 20150116-230906 (Consumer Release) ** revision 1 * Alpha Sub 20150116-230906 (Experimental Consumer Release) * Alpha 20150117-021016 (Consumer Release) * Alpha 20150117-103616 (Consumer Release) * Alpha 20150117-175111 (Consumer Release) * Alpha 20150120-004524 (Consumer Preview) * Alpha 20150121-214221 (Creativity Release) Release Phase * Alpha 20150125-184742 (Technical Release) * Alpha 20150125-191531 (RTM, 6700.spider-rtm.20150125-191531) ** revision 1 ** revision 2 Upgrade GDR April Technical Preview * 6700.1030 (doesn't exist!) * 6700.1031 (6700.1031.spider-gdr_upgrade.20150129-225314) ** revision 1 * 6700.1032 (VANALKER Confidential, 6700.1032.spider-gdr_upgrade-main.20150131-091942) * 6700.1033 (6700.1033.spider-gdr_upgrade.20150131-094841) * 6700.1034 (6700.1034.spider-gdr_upgrade.20150131-095109) * 6700.1035 (6700.1035.spider-gdr_upgrade.20150131-095300) * 6700.1036 (For testing purposes only, 6700.1036.spider-gdr_upgrade_feature-experiment.20150131-095731) * 6700.1037 (For testing purposes only, 6700.1037.spider-gdr_main.20150218-011551) ** revision 1 * 6700.1038 (For testing purposes only, 6700.1038.spider-gdr_main.20150218-013521) * 6700.1039 (For testing purposes only, 6700.1039.spider-gdr_main.20150218-013631) * 6700.1039 (February 2015 Test Release, 6700.1039.spider-gdr_test.20150219-235551)'' * 6700.1039 (20150222 Compile, 6700.1039.spider-gdr_test-re.20150222-225610) * Debug Release (6700.1040.spider-gdr_debug.20150227-020146) ** revision 1 * $Checksum - 3,000,000$ - TrueYes (6700.1040.spider-gdr_checksum3mildoltrueyes.20150310-002406) * Debug II (6700.1040.spider-gdr_main.20150310-203130) * TechRC Preview (6700.1040.spider-gdr_tech-rc(vanalker).20150315-003845) * RC1-Tech "RC Escrow 1" (6700.1040.spider-gdr_rc-stage1(vanalker).20150315-131936) * RC2-Tech (6700.1040.spider-gdr_rc-stage2(vanalker).20150320-132917) ** RC2-Tech DBG (6700.1040.spider-gdr_rc-stage2(vanalker).20150320-180239) ** Tollbar Speeder "RC2-Tech DBG 2" (6700.1040.spider-gdr_rc-stage2(vanalker).20150325-004522) *** 6700.1040.tollbar-speeder_mario7granddad(wah).20150325-004522 * Initial Release (cancelled) * RC3-Tech (6700.1040.spider-gdr_rc-stage3(vanalker).20150329-042418) * RC4-Tech (6700.1040-gdr-stage4(vanalker-en).20150406-010922) ** A Swedish version, 6700.1040.spider-gdr_rc-stage4(vanalker-sv).20150406-011625, was compiled, but cancelled. * 6700.1333 (For testing purposes only, 6700.1333.spider-gdr_upgrade_invalid.20150131-110931) * RC5-Tech (6700.1040.spider-gdr_rc-stage5(vanalker).20150406-124832) ** DebugTest (6700.1040.spider-gdr_rc-stage5(vanalker_debugmenutab).20150406-125252) ** There is also a DebugTest$Old, but it is a copy of RC4-Tech * RC6-Tech Demo (6700.1040.demo.20150411-003800) * April Technical Preview (6700.1040.preview.20150411-125334) May Technical Preview There is no May Technical Preview "RTM" as Vanalker was unable to compile a such one. * May Technical Preview PR (6700.1046.pr_preview.20150411-224209) * May Technical Preview PR (6700.1047.pr_preview.20150411-225536) * May Technical Preview PR (6700.1048.ungray_preview.20150412-022654) * May Technical Preview PR Sandbox Edition (6700.1048.sandbox_preview.20150412-023240) * May Technical Preview PR (6700.1050.dev_preview.20150416-212345) June Technical Preview Development is now done on the computer the very first prototype was compiled on. This time, the computer was reset to it's original factory condition. * June Technical Preview PR (6700.1051.vanalker(request-april).20150604-141649) * June Technical Preview PR (6700.1052.june_preview.20150604-144332) * June Technical Preview PR (6700.1053.façade-dev.20150604-223707) * June Technical Preview PR (6700.1054.nationaldaysweden.20150606-001525) * June Technical Preview PR (6700.1055.preview.20150607-000000) * June Technical Preview PR (6700.1055.vanalker(privatetest).20150614-234232) * June Technical Preview PR (6700.1056.vanalker_prs.20150615-230627) * June Technical Preview PR (6700.1057.illegal.19800101-000000) ** This version is unauthorized. * June Technical Preview PR (6700.1058.confidential.20150617-225730) * June Technical Preview PR (6700.1059.vanalker_prs.20150622-013045) * June Technical Preview PR (6700.1059.debug_prs.20150622-232001) * June Technical Preview (6700.1060.junetp.20150624-001459) July Technical Preview * July Technical Preview PR (6700.1061.pr_preview.20150626-012720) * July Technical Preview PR (6700.1062.pr.20150630-233455) * July Technical Preview PR (6700.1063.pr.20150702-235522) * July Technical Preview (6700.1064.julytp.20150721-101723) August Technical Preview * August Technical Preview (6700.1065.august-tp.20150825-220808) Insider Preview * Insider Preview September PR (6700.1066.pr_insidersept.20150826-215818) * Insider Preview September PR (6700.1067.pr_insiderspet.20150829-230913) ** 6700.non-compiled * Insider Preview September (6700.1068.insidersept.20150926-230302) * Insider Preview (6700.1069.winmefriendly.20151201-223423)